Ghost and Mrs Muir Carolyn's parents meet the Captain
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is one of my favorite tv shows and here Carolyn's parents finally meet the captain.


Carolyn Muir had lived at Gull Cottage three years now and was feeling very comfortable with her surroundings. The home was directly accross from a lovely beach and from her large window in her master suite she could look out either from the terrace or through the telescope and watch the surf at anytime.

Life had been hard for her before coming to live in Schooner Bay Maine. She had lost her husband in a tragic car accident when she was only twenty seven leaving her with two young children Jonathan who was only two at the time and Candy who was four.

Carolyn had never held a full time job and although she had gone to college and received a degree in journalism she had never had a chance to practice. She had gotten married to Bobby Muir right out of college and Candy had followed only a year later.

Bobby's death had been hard on her and her little family and although her in laws had good intentions and had tried to help her staying in Philadelphia was not an option. They had needed to start a new life and with little fanfare she her two children and her housekeeper Martha had moved to Gull Cottage.

When they had arrived they were surprised to find out that the cottage was haunted by its original owner Captain Daniel Gregg. Ever since the day that they had moved into the home Carolyn had known that they were where they belonged. All five of them Scruffy the dog, Martha the housekeeper her two children Candy and Jonathan and then of course her.

Now her parents were coming to visit for a two week stay. Carolyn and the captain had tried using Claymore to impersonate the captain before with near disaster. Her parents had thought that she might be thinking of remarrying and had set up their wedding. She wanted to tell her parents about the captain. He was a part of their lives and she wanted her parents to get to meet him. She just wasn't sure how the captain was going to take her proposal.

Carolyn took a deep breath and walked into her bedroom. "Captain cou I please have a word with you?" she asked.

The captain appeared to her almost immediately and asked with a smile "How can I be of assistance Madam?"

"My mother just called and verified that she and dad were going to come to our home for a two week visit on Saturday. They will be driving up and I am looking forward to it." she told him with a smile.

"It will be a pleasure to see them again, although they won't be able to see me." the captain said with a sad look.

"This is what I want to address, I would like them to get to meet you. The last time that they came up it was a near disaster and it is so hard to keep a secret such as yours from someone who is staying at our home."

The captain seemed to be thinking very hard on the subject. Carolyn couldn't tell what he was thinking but after a few long moments he spoke. "This is something that I too have pondered. I trust that it would remain a secret among family, however, do you think that they would accept me?" he asked.

"They will accept you, as they would have no other choice. You are now a very large part of our family and I want them to know the man that I have come to know very well." Carolyn told him.

"Then I will be honored to meet them. We need to explain this to the children and Martha so that they can be and there when your parents find out. I want your parents to see me with the children. Although I never had any children of my own, I consider Candy and Jonathan to be my children now." the captain told her with a genuine smile.

The captain and Carolyn decided that the best time to tell the family was at dinner so when they had all taken their seats she approached the subject. "You know that your grandparents will be here tomorrow, well the captain and I have some thoughts on the matter and we would like your input. We would like to tell them about Captain

Candy and Jonathan gave a big smile and said nearly in unison that they were very happy with the thought. "It s so hard not to talk about him to other people. I love you Captain Gregg" Candy told him.

"We can take grand dad fishing and you can show him some of your cool stuff. I love you too. You are the only father figure that I have ever known." Jonathan told him.

Both Carolyn and Captain Gregg were quite emotional about what the children had said and it was then that they both wished more than anything that they could give each other hugs but that was not possible.

"I think too that it is time that your parents meet the real captain. If you were my daughter and you had left me thinking  
you were considering marrying Claymour I would be worried. They will understand." Martha chimed in.

The next day her parents arrived and as always there were the greetings and then they were taken to the guest bedroom. Carolyn asked her parents to come down to the parlor when they had a chance that she would like to talk to them.

Brad and Emily were surprised that their daughter had wanted to talk to them. After the fiasco with the wedding that they had planned they had made up their minds that they would not second guess their daughter again.

As they came into the parlor they were surprised to find the whole family sitting there with a strange man. He was very tall and good looking, however his clothes seemed to be a little outdated. Carolyn stood up next to him and introduced him. Brad was surprised when his offered handshake was not returned.

"Mom, dad I would like you to take a seat. I have something to explain to you." . Carolyn explained. "We have come to the parlor to introduce you to our friend and who is considered to be a member of our family. Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond our control we have nbot been open about his presence. We now feel that it is time for you to meet the real Captain Gregg.

The Williams s looked at each other and Carolyns mother spoke first. "Why, why would you send that other man over to meet us instead of him?" It was then that she realized that the man standing in front of them was the spitting image of the man in the portrait. He was even wearing the same clothes. She couldn't help herself as she gave out a slight gasp.

Brad looked at his wife in puzzlement and said "Could someone please explain this to me?"

With that Captain Gregg started to explain who he was and what their family meant to him. "I built this house over one hundred years ago with me own two hands and died from kicking a gas heater on accidently. For nearly one hundred years I stayed here until the Muirs came to stay from that day off I began to feel like I was alive once again. This family means the world to me and I will do all that can be done to make them happy."

This was quite a hard pill to swallow for both of Carolyn's parents. How on earth could he provide for the family when he was dead? Is he the reason why their daughter hadn't remarried?

It was at this time that Candy spoke. "You see we were a broken family without a dad and with little money just love and the captain had the home and the land and his love. We have always been happy here and have always been welcome and safe."

Jonathan told them "He has taught me so many things that I could not have learned on my own and I have never had a sad moment when the captain is around that I remember. I love him as I would have loved my father had he been alive."

Emily and Brad looked over at each other and gave their grandchildren a hug. "I guess that if he is good enough for you too, we can accept and love him too." his mother chimed in . And with that another chapter in the Muir's life began.


End file.
